


Date

by Yumiko_Ren



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Fic of Idolish7 i create, Fluff, M/M, TAMATENN IS A GUILT SHIP, some idols are mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Ren/pseuds/Yumiko_Ren
Summary: Tenn decided to check Tamaki after what Ryuu and Gaku told him... but everything was fine he knew then he was fooled by his friends into having a force date with Tamaki





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I SUCK ON THE SUMMARY FOR THIS, THIS STORY IS JUST A RANDOM THOUGHT
> 
> SORRY FOR THE TITLE AND SUMMARY XD 
> 
> enjoy~!

Tamaki was sitting on his bedroom eating his favorite Ou-sama pudding, he was watching a show when suddenly a commercial featuring Trigger went on.

"Oh, a cosmetic commercial. But why would Trigger advertise this?" He spoke to no one as he watches the commercial

He watched the commercial poker face not until it shows Kujo Tenn holding a lip stick. Tamaki’s eyes trailed down on his lips

“Tenten looks so erotic here like Gakkun and Ryuu-aniki” he commented finishing his pudding

The door to his room suddenly opened “Tamaki-kun are you still eating Ou-sama pudding” a voice scold, looking at the door Tamaki saw his partner and acting mom Sogo or what he calls Sou-chan.

“Sou-chan welcome back” he greeted turning off the TV

“Tamaki-kun what are you watching?” He asked looking at his back “Trigger’s commercial I didn’t know that they would advertise a cosmetic.” Tamaki spoke before going to his bed and plop down hugging the pudding doll.

Sogo notice the sudden change of Tamaki before realizing something “Tamaki-kun are you perhaps missing Kujo-san?” He asked making the younger teen jolt and hide his face, seeing the reaction from his partner Sogo laugh before walking towards his bed and sit beside him.

“Tamaki-kun why don’t you visit him? It is your off today” Sogo suggested making the teal boy to peek at him

“Tenten told me not to bother him” Tamaki pout looking at Sogo making the older guy laugh

“Tamaki-kun, Ryuu told me that today is also their day off so Kujo-san might be on his place if not maybe with Ryuu” He spoke remembering what Ryuu message him

“Sou-chan and Ryuu-aniki are meeting later?” Tamaki asked completely sitting up facing his partner

Sogo blushed as he rubs his nape completely shy, “He just invited me out and it’s been awhile too” he spoke almost like a whisper

Tamaki just stare at Sogo when suddenly Sogo's phone ring, he blush after checking who was the caller before excusing himself from Tamaki who just nod before he left his room to answer the call.

Left alone once again, Tamaki let out a sigh before looking at the clock. It’s been awhile since he last saw Tenn and he got annoyed and sulky when Tenn told him not bother him on his day off.

“Sou-chan told me I can visit Tenten on his house but he’ll just throw me out like last time.” He murmur as he remembered the first time he visit him.

**~Flashback~**

Tamaki is currently in front of Tenn’s condo after Gaku told him where it was and that Tenn might need his company. He knocks a few times before he heard the door click, he was expecting to see Tenn instead he saw Riku, who’s head was tilted sideways upon seeing him

“Eh? Tamaki, what are you doing in Tenn-nii's place?” Riku asked

“Eh? Rikkun what are you doing here? Gakkun told me that Tenten needs company” Tamaki replied scratching his nape

“Riku who’s at the do-“ Tenn asked but soon stopped seeing Tamaki on the front door

“Tenn-nii! Tamaki is visiting you but why?” he asked completely oblivious

“Riku maybe you’re the one he is visiting, now why don’t you go back and I’ll talk to Yotsuba Tamaki” Tenn replied composing his posture before closing the door and dragging Tamaki far from his place completely annoyed.

“Why are you in here?” he soon asked the tall teen who look down at him

“Gakkun told me you need some company, I didn’t know you had Rikkun companying you already” Tamaki shrug

“That guy-“ Tenn grumbled completely annoyed “Go back home” Tenn spoke looking back at Tamaki

“Why? I just came here and Tenten hasn’t been talking to me even went out on a date” Tamaki pout, Tenn got flustered seeing how Tamaki sulk but Tenn can’t let Riku knows he’s dating Tamaki.

“Just go home” Tenn urged crossing his arms on his chest annoyance completely evidence on his voice

“What if I say no?” Tamaki challenge slowly cornering Tenn on the wall, “Intimidating me won’t work Yotsuba Tamaki” Tenn spoke looking at him on his eyes

Tamaki pout before leaning down to his face “Tenten why are you lying? You completely got flustered when I do this” Tamaki then trap Tenn on the wall as he look away flustered, Tenn knew he just dug himself his own grave.

“I am n-not” Tenn click his tongue for stuttering and it just makes Tamaki grin smugly “I’ll go home if Tenten gives me a kiss and Ou-sama pudding next time”

“After I kiss you, go home” Tenn sighed before grabbing his collar and gave him a kiss, Tamaki close his eyes before returning the kiss Tenn didn’t want to make it longer but Tamaki had another idea in mind.

Before Tenn could pull away, Tamaki wrap his arm around Tenn’s waist and deepen the kiss surprising Trigger’s center. Feeling satisfied already, Tamaki slowly pulled away and smirk seeing Tenn’s flustered face.

“Tenten looks cute when he’s blushing” he complimented before leaving “You owe me Ou-sama pudding”

Tenn was stoned on to where he was standing completely caught off guard on what Tamaki did.

“Tenn-nii” Riku called, hearing Riku’s voice snap Tenn back to reality.

_'That_ _Yotsuba_ _Tamaki!'_ Tenn thought completely annoyed yet embarrassed on what Tamaki did.

**~End of Flashback~**

He groaned before going to the bathroom and took a shower… after taking a bath, Tamaki head out and went to the convenience store to buy his favorite pudding.

After getting a cup, he was heading to the counter when he saw a certain center of Trigger. He don’t even know how he recognize Tenn’s disguise but he knew it was certainly his lover.

Walking closer to the person hiding on one of the aisles, Tamaki grabs his shoulder making Tenn jolt and look behind him. Seeing Tamaki, Tenn’s eyes widen seeing his lover

“What are you doing here Tenten?” he asked

“What are you doing here Yotsuba Tamaki?!” Tenn whispered asked

“I am buying Ou-sama pudding. Tenten are you spying on someone” He asked again looking behind his back

“Keep quiet” he shushes Tamaki dragging the taller guy away.

Tenn is not spying anyone but instead checking out if Tamaki was near but instead he was found out by the certain teen. They decided to head to the park and he was glad that aren’t that many people, they both decided to sit on the bench Tenn sighing.

“So, Tenten what are you doing there?” Tamaki asked again eating his pudding

Tenn kept quiet not even knowing what to answer, he cannot tell him that he was force by Ryuu and Gaku to visit him after he showed him away when Riku visited him.

“Tenten” Tamaki called waving his hand in front of his face

“How many times have I told you about calling me Tenten” Tenn sighed

“Then call me Tamaki, you’ve been calling me by full name.” Tamaki shrug “even though we have been dating for a while now” Tamaki added making the center flustered

Tamaki isn’t wrong with what he said, he keeps calling him by his full name “What is the diffe-” Tenn started but Tamaki shove a spoon on his mouth stopping him from continuing “Tenten there is a difference with calling your lovers first name” Tamaki reasoned out

Tenn blushed with what Tamaki did before glaring at the teen who didn’t even faze at his glare “How dare you shove spoon in my mouth while I am still talking” he scolded yet failed as the blush was completely evident on his cheeks

“Tenten is cute when you’re flustered.” Tamaki smiled making Tenn more flustered

_‘How come I decided to date him and even love him?’_  Tenn thought to himself before covering his mouth to hide his flustered face, he then looks back at Tamaki who continued eating his pudding Tamaki who notice Tenn’s gaze look back “Tenten is something wrong?” Tamaki asked Tenn sighed before shaking his head “It’s nothing” he replied before uncovering his face

Tamaki hummed “Want some Tenten?” he asked as he scoop a pudding and offer it to him, Tenn got startled on his action he was really getting out of character for being embarrassed and flustered with Tamaki’s action but he, himself cannot even reject his offer. “T-thank you” He murmur before taking up his offer, Tamaki smiled seeing Tenn before finishing up his pudding.

After the small snack time Tamaki did, they finally left the park and decided to stroll around. Tenn isn’t the type to go out on dates or even be outside on his day off but today Gaku and Ryuu made him guilty and he was a fool for even believing them. ‘I will get back at those two for making me believe on such lies’ he thought annoyed, he cannot even fully blame Gaku and Ryuu for he believed their little white lie.

“Tenten shall we go to an arcade” Tamaki spoke randomly gaining Tenn’s attention “Do you seriously still play arcades?” Tenn asked raising an eyebrow, Tamaki shrug before grabbing his hand “I play on arcade whenever class’ over sometimes on day off. Tenten just think this as a date” Tamaki spoke before dragging Trigger’s center to the arcade.

Finally, arriving Tamaki went straight to the claw machine with Ou-sama pudding plushies. Tenn just watch Tamaki as the teal boy’s eyes were sparkling and heading to the counter to get some coins to play it. What Tenn didn’t knew was that his lips were slowly forming a smile as he watches Tamaki get a toy on the claw machine, he may be wearing a disguise but it was evident on his face the calm and loving gaze he shows. After nine tries finally Tamaki caught the second pudding he smiled brightly before heading to where Tenn was “Tenten look I got you a present” Tamaki showed the pink pudding grinning, Tenn had a soft loof on his face before taking the pudding “Thank you Tamaki” he smiled

Tamaki got flustered seeing the soft and loving look of Tenn even his smile making him hide his face on the blue pudding he got “Tenn looks so charming even without on the stage” Tamaki spoke on the pudding “What do you expect? I am Kujo Tenn of Trigger” Tenn smirk looking at Tamaki “Saa, shall we head back? We can’t let anyone notice we are out here” Tenn spoke Tamaki just nod before following Tenn outside

“Tenten I am your number one, right?” Tamaki unexpectedly asked as Tamaki pause the game he was playing

“hmm, why are you asking a question that you can answer yourself?” Tenn replied “Tenten don’t answer with a question” Tamaki sulk before returning back to his game “Cause Tenten is so popular and have too many admirers, s’making me jealous” Tamaki added

Tenn covered his face restraining himself not to let out a laugh, he will never admit it but there are times he finds Tamaki’s childishness cute. He cleared his throat before replying “After giving you those pudding you won’t realize it” he started “I can buy you some again next time, if that will make you happy” Tenn finished Tamaki cheered at the same time finished his game.

They didn’t do anything together except Tenn watching Tamaki have fun. He was already satisfied with it “Tenten shall we head to your place?” Tamaki suggested randomly

“And why would you want to come to my place?” He asked Tamaki pout at how cold Tenn’s voice become but he wasn’t fazed by it “Tenten is harsh... ‘s not like it can be help.” Tamaki shrug before yawning “Are you even resting? You know as a pro you should take care of yourself too” Tenn started to lecture

The lecture continues making Tamaki annoyed cannot take it anymore Tamaki grab Tenn’s shoulder and pin him on the wall, before Tenn could react Tamaki already lock his lips with him surprising the center at the action. He didn’t expect Tamaki would be this bold, pulling away Tamaki look at Tenn’s face and seeing the reaction he grin smugly before leaning down again “Didn’t Tenten said this line,  _I want to mess up that innocence of_ _yours._ W _on’t_  you want that to happen tonight?” Tamaki lick his lips

Tenn was surprise at what Tamaki was suggesting before he fix his composure and smirk before he grab his nape and pull him down close to his height. “I hope you are prepare for a special night Yotsuba Tamaki” he whispered before they both head to Tenn’s condo and start their own secret night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic of Idolish7 and i started with my Guilt Ship Tamaki x Tenn
> 
> I am sorry if some parts Tenn is OOC even Tamaki >////< this is really a first to me so I am trying my best
> 
> sorry crappy ending i am sorry ><
> 
>  
> 
> do please leave your opinions and kudos


End file.
